Metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) devices typically comprise a pair of ion implanted source/drain regions in a semiconductor substrate, a channel region separating the source/drain regions, and a thin gate oxide and a conductive gate comprising polysilicon or other conductive material formed above the channel region. In a typical integrated circuit, a plurality of MOS devices of different conductivity types, such as n-type and p-type, are formed on a common substrate.
A traditional approach to forming MOS devices of different conductivity types on a single substrate is illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1G. As shown in FIG. 1A, field oxide areas 115 are formed, as by local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS) or shallow trench isolation (STI), in semiconductor substrate 100, then a thin gate oxide 105 is thermally grown, and conductive gates 110, such as polysilicon, are formed. A photoresist mask M1 is thereafter formed on the areas to be subsequently implanted with p-type impurities, and substrate 100 is implanted, as by ion implantation, with n-type impurities NLDD to form lightly or moderately doped regions 120, also called "shallow source/drain extensions" (see FIG. 1B). Adverting to FIG. 1C, mask M1 is then removed, and the areas previously implanted with impurities NLDD are masked with photoresist mask M2. Substrate 100 is thereafter implanted, as by ion implantation, with p-type impurities PLDD to form lightly or moderately doped regions 125.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1D, sidewall spacers 130 are formed on the side surfaces of the gates 110. as by depositing a blanket layer of a dielectric material, such as silicon nitride, and anisotropically etching. A photoresist mask M3 is thereafter formed on the regions implanted with p-type impurities (see FIG. 1E), and substrate 100 is implanted, as by ion implantation, with n-type impurities NS/D to form source/drain regions 135, which include lightly or moderately doped regions 120. Adverting to FIG. 1F, mask M3 is then removed, and the areas previously implanted with impurities NS/D are masked with photoresist mask M4. Substrate 100 is thereafter implanted, as by ion implantation, with p-type impurities PS/D to form source/drain regions 140. Mask M4 is then removed, leaving the structure shown in FIG. 1G.
Source/drain implants NS/D, PS/D are typically implanted at a higher energy and dosage than lightly or moderately doped implants NLDD, PLDD, so source/drain implants NS/D, PS/D penetrate deeper into substrate 100 than lightly or moderately doped implants NLDD, PLDD. Additionally, sidewall spacers 130 prevent moderate or heavy source/drain implants NS/D, PS/D from entering substrate 100 adjacent to or under gates 110 to obtain the desired device performance characteristics. Thus, source/drain regions 135, 140 have a step corresponding to spacer 130.
Disadvantageously, the above-described methodology employs four photoresist masks (M1-M4), each of which requires the steps of spinning on the photoresist, exposing it with a stepper, developing the photoresist, and stripping off the mask after ion implantation. Each of these steps adds to the cost of the semiconductor device and decreases manufacturing throughput, and also subjects the device to additional handling, thereby increasing the likelihood of defects.
Moreover, masks M1-M4 are all "critical masks"; i.e., extremely complex and difficult to design and use. The large number of fine features required to form the masks challenge the capabilities of the photolithographic process necessary to implement them, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and reducing production throughput. As design rules are reduced to 0.18 .mu.m and under; e.g., 0.15 .mu.m and under, to meet increasing demands for miniaturization and higher circuit density, shrinking feature sizes cause masks such as M1-M4 to become even more difficult and costly to design and use.
Copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/271,290, Ser. No. 09/277,161 and Ser. No. 09/268,713 disclose methodology for manufacturing MOS semiconductor devices with a reduced number of critical masks wherein conductive gates are formed on the main surface of a semiconductor substrate, and disposable sidewall spacers are formed on side surfaces of the gates. A mask is then formed on some of the gates, the mask extending onto the main surface adjacent to those gates to cover intended source/drain regions to be implanted with impurities of a first conductivity type.
Moderate or heavy source/drain implants of a second impurity type are thereafter formed in the substrate, as by ion implantation, adjacent to the unmasked gates. The disposable sidewall spacers on the unmasked gates are then removed, and lightly or moderately doped source/drain extension implants of the second impurity type are formed in the substrate, as by ion implantation. The first mask is then removed and a second photoresist mask is formed on the previously uncovered gates, the mask extending onto the main surface to cover the previous source/drain implants. Moderate or heavy source/drain implants with impurities of the first conductivity type are then formed, the remaining disposable sidewall spacers are removed, and lightly or moderately doped source/drain extension implants of the first conductivity type formed. The substrate is thereafter heated to diffuse and electrically activate the implants, thereby forming source/drain regions in the substrate.
By reversing the lightly or moderately doped source/drain extension and moderate or heavy source/drain implantation sequence of conventional MOS formation methodologies and employing disposable spacers, the methodologies of the copending applications reduce the critical masking steps from four to two. However, since the disposable spacers are removed during the transistor formation process, another spacer must be formed on the gate sidewalls if silicided contacts are to be formed on the source/drain regions and the gate. Moreover, since there are no spacers on the gate sidewalls when the lightly or moderately doped source/drain extension implants are performed, impurities are implanted immediately adjacent to the gate, and diffuse under the gate when the substrate is heated to form the source/drain junctions. For optimal transistor performance, the source/drain junctions are typically located proximal to, but not under, the gate edges. Thus, the methodologies of the copending applications result in source/drain junction placement that adversely affects the electrical characteristics of the finished device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method of manufacturing MOS semiconductor devices with a reduced number of critical masks while avoiding degradations of device performance.